The Haunting of Shunhan
by xoxoangel23
Summary: AU! Yugi and gang are in college, things start out smoothly until strange events starts taking place. Thus the mystery begins, who is causing these strange occurrences and what is their motive. Intrigue.. well you have no idea what this gang endures.;
1. Epilogue and Move In Day

Okay, I am going a different route with this story.

Just to clear a few things up, William Dumont is a person I made up; that same could be said for Shunhan University.

Anyway, please be kind and send me your reviews, I like to see what you all have to say. Lend me your thoughts since I am always seeking input from others ;).

Enjoy!!!!!

"talking"

_thoughts_

The usual ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, sighs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

Epilogue/Move in Day:

The month of September, a time of year that brings forth the fall season (a/n: my favorite season, though you guys probably don't care **shrugs**).

It also brings forth a new chapter of one's life, college life for that matter.

Shunhan University is a university located in downtown Kyoto, Japan.

The school is known for its Psychology, Business, and Art programs. Like all universities, Shunhan University has a history; a history that is surrounded by mystery (a/n: wow that rhymes, cooooool).

Those who were aware of this mystery were around when the horrid event had taken place back in the 1950s. Over the time periods, sleeping souls have been dormant, finding no reason to bother the living....... until now.

*****************

A green jeep had pulled up in front of Dumont Dormitory, one of the four dormitories that Shunhan has to offer.

A famous American politician had donated money to help build the university. William Dumont was the name of the said politician, so Dumont Dormitory was named after him, go figure.

Cause without his donation as well as others, the university wouldn't be around.

Dumont Dormitory was an older looking structure, with tan and brown bricks creating the exterior of the building.

There was a wide dirt path that went around the building containing bushes and flowers of a variety of colors.

The building was built back in the late 50s when the university was constructed. It was one of the original buildings along with Caton Dormitory (a/n: again, made up)

Dumont consists of 9 floors, each having 12 suites. When a student walks into their assign suite, they will noticed that to their right is the bathroom that has a shower, toilet, two sinks; a medicine cabinet, six drawers and four cabinets.

As well as a lending closet, to store towels.

The counter top is made of white porcelain with a long and wide rectangle mirror above it. To the left are four open closets, each containing a shoe rack so the occupants can keep their shoes off the floor.

There are shelves available for placing valuable items or clothing on. Straight ahead are two doors each containing a letter; the door on the left is A and the one on the right is B.

When the students walk into their assign rooms, they will see two beds, dressers, desks, bedside tables with a cubby underneath, and a window.

The floor is carpeted with a fluffy material making it comfortable for bare feet.

The students can organize their dorm room anyway they want, there are metal frame holders available if the occupants want to create lofts or bunk beds.

The room is spacious so both occupants will be comfortable and not have to worry too much about their personal space being invaded.

***************

In the jeep, the five riders were looking on at the building that will be their home for the next four years.

"So, this is where we will be spending our lovely nights in, doesn't look like much if you asked me" stated Malik Ishtar who gave out a disappointed sigh.

"Come on Malik, I am sure it won't be that bad, besides the inside is probably more lively to look at then the outside" reassured a soft voice laced with an accent belonging to a white hair teen with chocolate eyes.

"Ryou's right, I am sure that the other dorms are just as ugly as this one," added Yugi Mouto giving the young Egyptian a smile.

The blonde rolled his eyes at his two friends, "you guys are way too optimistic" he stated while sharing a look with Atem, who gave the blonde teen a smirk.

Everyone turn their attention to where grumbling was heard, their eyes meeting pair of annoyed mahogany ones.

Bakura shot each of them a glare with his arm cross "Hn, whether the building is decent inside or out, I for one don't fricking care, all that I care about is getting out of this Ra forsaken car."

Everyone agreed since being stuck together in a jeep for five hours is a lot to deal with.

"Okay, then I guess it's safe to say that we should think about grabbing our stuff out of the trunk and trailer" added Atem.

So, after grabbing their own flatbeds, everyone began placing their stuff on the carts and rolling them towards the entrance. Luckily it was a nice, cool day, a perfect day for moving.

Upon entering Dumont's front entrance, the gang stopped to get a good look at their bearings.

To their left was an office consisting of people who are willing to answer any questions a student may have.

Whereas, to their right there were four elevators and straight ahead was a hallway where to the right was a lounging area.

In this area students can study, relax or just watch television. There are four comfy long couches and a table at the center. Each couch has its own side table on both sides.

"Alright guys, I think it will be a good idea to go over our room assignments one last time since Kaiba was nice enough to put us together" stated Atem.

Bakura rolled his eyes at his friend "and what would be the point of that Atem, we been over this one too many times and unless your an idiot, there is a slim chance that we will forget."

The tall tri-color teen shot his friend a glare while Ryou decided to speak up.

Placing a hand on his brother's arm, he gave Bakura a pleading look, "Atem is right Kura, it would be beneficial to all of us if we go over the assignments one last time."

Ryou turn to Atem who was gifted with an appreciated smile from the older.

Seeing no protest coming from Bakura, Atem continued, taking out a sheet of paper that Kaiba so kindly had given him, the said teen began "okay Yugi and Ryou are together on the 3rd floor, room 312 A."

"Bakura, Malik, his cousin, and I are on the 6th floor, room 614."

"Bakura and I are in A while Malik and his cousin are in B," he concluded.

A confuse look marred Yugi's face, "I don't understand, wouldn't be easier to have co-ed dorms than separate floors for guys and girls" he asked?

His brother gave him a smile, "well, it does seem to make more sense but maybe there is a reason why the floors are segregated."

"I can think of a few reasons" stated Malik innocently.

Bakura smacked the tan teen upside the head while mumbling 'perverted idiot".

Malik glared at his white hair friend while rubbing his head in the process "I was only joking, Kura." The only answer he received was a finger telling him to fuck off.

"Anywaaaay, let's get going before the elevators get taken over" stated Ryou who grabbed the handle of his flatbed and pulled it towards one of the available elevators with everyone close behind.

Once the group had entered the spacious elevator, Yugi pressed the buttons for the 3rd and 6th floor.


	2. Meeting of Roomates

Chapter 2:

Meeting of Roommates:

The elevator had reached the 3rd floor first, where Yugi and Ryou will be stationed.

The two teens agreed to meet up with the others later once everyone is settled in.

When the elevator door closed behind Ryou and Yugi, they notice a small lounge area across the way.

There was a huge round table with four comfy recliners that were placed in front of a huge window that faces the back of the campus. The two boys began to head down the hall that will take them to their assign suite.

Students were bustling and hanging in the hallways enjoying their freedom away from the parents. After pushing through a crowd of students, Yugi and Ryou finally made it to their suite in one piece.

Placing a pale hand on the knob, Ryou slowly turned it and the door opened.

"I guess one of our roommates is already here" he told tri-color hair friend, who now stood 5'5. Yugi nodded, "can't wait to meet him, I hope he's nice" he stated excitedly.

Ryou gave his friend a smile as the two proceeded into the suite, closing the door behind them to block out the noises in the hallway.

When the two entered the the suite, they noticed that the door to the right of their room was open. The two turn to one another and smiled thinking it was a good idea to introduce themselves to their roommate.

Yugi led the way to the open room and knocked, letting the person know of their presence, "hello, anyone here" he asked?

Silence was the response the two had received, "hm maybe he is out and forgot to close his door" offered Ryou. "Maybe" his friend replied with a disappointing frown.

Shrugging Yugi turn to leave with Ryou until a voice stopped them, causing the two to jump in surprised. Turning, both teens smiled when they saw their roommate, leaning against the side of his dresser.

The boy gave the two a smile "hello, I take it you two are my roommates" he stated tilting his head to the side?

Yugi and Ryou gave him a smile of their own, "yes we are" answered Yugi who walked up to the tall boy.

Extending his hand the short teen began "My name is Mouto, Yugi and the white hair boy behind me is Bakura, Ryou" he introduced. Ryou walked up to the two and offer his hand to the tall boy as well.

"Tenshi, Nathaniel, it's nice to meet you both" he stated while shaking the two offered hands.

"My roommate isn't here yet, but he should arrive soon." Ryou and Yugi nodded at that, "you guys seem to know each other already" asked Ryou curiously?

The boy laughed, "yea, we knew each other since we were both 5; what about you two?'

This time Yugi smiled, "Ryou and I knew each other since junior high." Nathaniel nodded, "that's cool."

"Nathaniel, I noticed that your first name is American and your last name is Japanese" stated Ryou. The teen gave the whitenette a smile, "yea, my dad is Japanese and my mom is American, they met at a business convention."

"I lived in Japan until I was 7 and then we moved to America."

"11 years later, I am back here on scholarship" he stated proudly. "Your past sounds similar to mine, I lived in England for half my life and eventually moved to Domino, Japan with my brother" stated Ryou.

"Very cool, well anyway looks like I am holding you both up, we should defiantly talk more later" he offered. Yugi and Ryou nodded as they backed out of the room and went into theirs.

*************

On the 6th floor Bakura, Atem, and Malik were walking to their suite. All they wanted at the moment was to unpack, organize, and relax; a little R&R was all they were asking for.

When they made it to the door of thier suite, Malik pulled his keys out and began unlocking the door, allowing his friends to enter first before bringing up the rear, closing the door in the process.

Taking a look around the suite the three teens nodded their approval, "now this is what I am talking about; can't wait to see the rooms" stated Bakura who walked up to Room A and unlocked it.

Upon opening the door, Malik and Atem looked over the whitenette's shoulder and peered into the room, "spacious and carpeted, what more can I ask for" stated Malik."

"And back in the car, you were complaining about this building" stated Bakura. The blonde rolled his eyes "well, it didn't look like much from the outside."

The three teens began unpacking their staff so they can get around to organizing. "So, Malik when is your cousin coming" asked Atem who was hanging his clothes up in the closet.

The blonde joined his friend, "according to Ishizu, he should be up later today; something came up so he couldn't get here sooner." The spiky hair teen nodded, as he entered his room with Malik.

Bakura was putting his clothes away in the dresser while Atem was getting ready to set up the television and DVD .

"Just ought of curiosity, what is he like" asked Bakura turning to face the Egyptian, who much to his annoyance was lounging on his already made-up bed.

Studying his fingernails the young Egyptian began, "well, all I can say is that you and Marik would get along great Bakura, your interests are very similar."

This perked Bakura's interests "do go on Ishtar" he offered. The blonde gave him a smile, "well, he likes to cause havoc, likes sharp things, more psycho than you though, but once look past his flaws he can be a decent guy."

Once the television and DVD player is hooked up, Atem sat down on his made bed, "in other words not only I will have to watch over Bakura but I will also have to watch over Marik, making sure the two steer clear of trouble."

Malik threw the tri-color teen an insulted look, "well don't forget about me Atem, in comparison to the two of them, I am more responsible; besides if it makes you feel any better I can watch over Marik and you Bakura."

"Like I have any choice in the matter, though I guess it's better to watch over one psycho let alone two."

Bakura's eye began to twitch, "you both make it sound like Marik and I are irresponsible people that need to be constantly babysat like a bunch of 5 year olds; that is downright degrading if you ask me."

Both teens gave the white hair teen identical skeptical looks "no offense Bakura, but you aren't exactly what us responsible people would call responsible; though not knowing Marik personally I can't really say the same for him."

He continued, "besides if we don't watch you, who knows what chaos you might ensue."

Malik nodded his head simultaneously, "he's right, you're no angel Kura; think about all the pranks you pulled back in high school."

A frowned marred on his tan face as he took in Bakura's proud look as he continued, "your brother, Atem here, as well as myself always had to bail your ass out."

Bakura's proud look turn into a glare which he aimed at the Egyptian teen "you're the one to talk, Ishtar, if memory serves you were just as guilty when it came to those pranks; hell half of them were your idea; so stop making your-self look like a martyr."

Atem released a sad sigh as an argument had erupted once again between the two, _looks like I have to watch over three children instead of two; aren't I lucky _he thought with a growl.


	3. The MeetUp

Chapter 3:

The Meet-Up:

It was about 4:45 now and everyone was just about settled.

Yugi was lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head, starring up at the white ceiling. Ryou on the other hand was sitting at his desk, checking his e-mail.

The two had met their other roommate whose name is Colin Roberts who had moved here from America.

The kid like Nathaniel was fluent in both English and Japanese, making it easier for the four roommates to correspond with one another; since Yugi's fluent only in Japanese.

The two teens were silent till knocking was heard. Sighing, Yugi stood up, stretching his muscles as he walked into the suite.

Ryou watch him for a second before turning back to reading an e-mail that Joey had sent him earlier that day.

Looking through the peep hole, Yugi smiled as he opened the door to let his brother and friends in. Yugi was then introduce to Marik, Malik's cousin.

Giving the spiky hair Egyptian a friendly smile, he welcomed him.

Bakura went ahead of the group and walked into his brother's room ruffling Ryou's hair in the process.

The said teen shot his brother a glare, while trying to pat his hair down. Bakura gave his brother smirk while plopping down on the young whitenette's bed.

Atem and Malik said their hellos to Ryou who in turn gave them a smile.

He was introduced to Marik who gave the boy a winked, causing the teen to blush.

Atem walked over to Yugi's bed, making him-self comfortable while Yugi sat on the side with Malik leaning against his shoulder.

Marik sat in Yugi's vacant desk chair backwards, with a bored look on his face.

Signing out of his e-mail and logging out of the internet, Ryou turn to face his friends with a smile, "so what do you guys want to do now" he asked?

Atem looked at the clock, "well since it is nearing dinner time, why don't we go grab a bite to eat." Everyone agreed as they grabbed their jackets and headed out of the suite to the cafeteria.

************************************************************************************************

Okay everyone, what do you all think so far?

Leave me your reviews XD.


	4. Encounter

Chapter 4:

Encounter:

It was 6:45 when Yugi and the gang had left the cafeteria.

The group decided to hang out in Atem's suite, for lack of nothing to do.

The 3rd floor of Dumont was shrouded in silence. The occupants of the 3rd floor were either out or being respectful and not having their music or TVs blaring.

However, a dinging sound from the elevator had broken the eerie silence as a white hair teenager stepped out of the contraption.

Ryou had forgotten his cell phone and wanted to grab a book for Malik, so he agreed to meet up with his friends as soon as he gathers the needed items.

As the teen was walking down the hall, the silence began to suffocate him, putting him on edge.

_I don't understand, I knew that the hallway will be quiet, but not this quiet; it doesn't feel normal_ he thought.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around the boy changed, as the air turned cold.

_That is strange, why is it all of a sudden cold, it was warm a few seconds ago._

The teen brought his black zip-up hoodie closer around his body in hopes of gathering warmth from his body. Whispering was heard from behind the nervous teen, causing him to stop in his tracks.

The whispers got louder as they came close, nervously Ryou turn his head to look over his shoulder and was met with nothing.

Suddenly, the hairs on his neck stood, while goose bumps were popping all over the boy's arms despite his arms being protected within the sleeves of the hoodie.

His body then froze as he felt a cold sensation on his neck; he felt the brushing of ghostly fingertips as they travel up his neck and into his hair.

The Brit winced when he felt a light tugged but kept still in hopes that whoever was touching him would stop.

"W…ho….a..re…..y..ou" he whispered hoping to receive an answer.

"Who are we" the voice whispered in Ryou's ear? Ryou couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

Taking in a shaky breath the boy continued "what do you want?"

All of a sudden the whispers had grown louder, echoing throughout the hallway, "pain…..revenge….justice…death" they said simultaneously.

With a shriek,Ryou ran down the hall in hopes of making it to the safety of his suite.

As he reached his door, the teen began frantically searching for his keys with shaking hands, making the task more difficult.

With a smile, Ryou found them and brought them out, hoping that he won't drop them due to lack of control over his hands.

After successfully being able to unlocking his door, the whitenette grabbed for the knob but noticed that his hand was paralyzed.

Confuse, he tried moving his hand again but the results were the same.

His chocolate eyes widen when he felt the same cold touch from earlier, on his hand forcing it to stand still.

He tried to free his hand but couldn't due to the death grip on it.

Then with a gasp he was pushed back hard.

The teen let out a grunt as he smashed hard and painfully into the wall _that is going to leave a dent_ he thought.

His body would've hit the floor if something wasn't keeping it in place.

He tried moving both of his arms but couldn't realizing that someone was holding them in place _what in bloody hell is going on_ he thought frantically.

However, his thoughts froze when he heard footsteps coming from his right, moving his head towards the direction of the noise; he didn't see anyone though the footsteps were getting closer. He then heard laughter, a child's laugh.

The other laughter that was heard sounded older mixing with the child's laughter.

His body was shaking in fear as Ryou tried to struggle against the hold, hoping to be more successful this time.

His body than stopped its thrashing when he felt a cold sensation against his ear, "watch you're back, always; you are never alone; fear us and you may live" it stated.

Ryou was able to recognized the voice as a child's voice, and the unexpectedly he crashed hard against his door his body landing with a thump onto the ground.

Groaning, the whitenette tried to lift his head but found his vision to be blurry.

Shaking his head, Ryou's vision cleared.

Looking across to the wall, he cringed when he saw a dent in it; a dent his body had made.

The door to the suite was flown open from behind the shock boy who screamed as his hair was grabbed from behind.

He struggled against the hold but gasp as he felt himself being pulled back into the suite, the door slamming, cutting off his scream.

When he was dragged into his room, the grip on his hair was release and all was quiet except for a child's laugh, which was different from the first as it slowly vanished.

Seeing that he was now alone, Ryou just sat there, shaking, trying to comprehend on what the hell just happened.

Shaking his head in hope of getting himself under control, he reached for the back of his desk chair, using it as a support as he lifted his body off the floor.

After a few failing attempts to stand, the teen finally managed though his legs were still wobbly.

Suddenly, Ryou jumped as his ring tone was heard; with a shaky laugh he bent over his desk to grab his cell.

Looking at the CID screen, it read "Malik". Trying to get himself under control, he slowly flipped the phone open and he place the accessory against his ear.

Keeping his voice stable Ryou began "hello" he asked?

"Ryou, hey it's me, listen where are you?"

The whitenette smiled at the blonde's concern, "I am still in my room, sorry I didn't plan on taking this long" he stated.

Malik sigh "so you coming or what, I mean we're not doing much , Bakura and Marik are playing with Atem's XBOX 360 (a/n: do not own).

Ryou smiled, "yes, I hear Bakura's taunting in the back ground."

Malik laughed "yea, so you coming" the Egyptian begged?

This time Ryou sighs, "sorry but I think I'll pass, I want to take a shower and have a little R&R."

He knew Malik was disappointed with his answer "fine, if you change your mind just come on up; Yugi is going to crash here."

Ryou nodded "I will call before heading up."

After the two said their goodbyes, Ryou flip his phone shut as he set it back onto his desk.

With a tired sigh, he headed into his closet to gather his toiletries.

**********

After Malik had hanged up his cell, he laid it beside him and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Looking at the young Egyptian Yugi had to ask "is he coming?"

Malik turn his lilac eye's to his friend and gave him a sad smile, "nope, he said that he wanted to have some private R I hope he is alright?"

This caught Bakura's attention who paused the game, ignoring Marik's protest in the progress.

Studying the blonde on the bed, "what do you mean, you hope that Ryou is alright, Malik" the teen asked as a frowned marred the older albino's face.

The said teen shrugged "I dunno, he sounded depress, if you could call it that; and he was so looking forward in hanging out with us too" he mumbled.

With a sigh, Bakura stood as he threw the game console in Atem's lap, "cover for me Atem, I am going to check on Ryou." The older Mouto looked at his friend and nodded, "just make sure he is alright Bakura."

The teen shot him a look "I know, idiot" he stated as he walked out of the room and out of the suite.


	5. Explainations and Comfort

Chapter 5:

Explanations and Comfort:

Bakura was leaning against the far wall of the elevator, resting his eyes as the elevator was taking him down to the 3rd floor.

For some reason he kept worrying over Ryou, even though the older knew that things are fine; so there is really no reason to worry, right?

The whitenette let out a sigh as he finally made it to his destination. When the doors open, Bakura stepped out and began heading towards his brother's suite.

The two were only 5 minutes apart at birth, making Bakura older. The two were 2 inches apart in height, making Bakura the tallest. Him being 5'9 and Ryou 5'7.

When the teen had finally reached the door, he lifted his hand and knocked a few times, waiting for Ryou to answer.

As time went by, Bakura's patience was slowly diminishing.

With a growled, the white hair teen began searching his pocket for a picket so he can unlock the door and let himself in.

He knew Ryou won't be happy but the older albino didn't really give a fly.

Once he found his trusted picket, Bakura knelt down in front of the lock to begin his task. With a sound a of a click, the teen smirked _heh still go it_ he thought with glee and he put the picket back in his pocket and slowly opened the door.

Upon standing, the older albino peeked his head in, hoping to catch his brother either reading or playing on the computer, but to his disappointed the young albino was not in sight.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Bakura let himself in, closing the door behind him as he gracefully stroll in Yugi's and Ryou's room, making himself comfortable on the latter's bed.

Bakura turn his head to Ryou's bed side table and decided to scan the books that were located within the cubby beneath.

Running a finger along the books while reading the titles, the older albino realized that 6 out of the 8 books were for Ryou's classes.

Why Ryou wanted to go into psychology, one couldn't say maybe its due to the fact that Bakura is crazy and Ryou wanted to understand him better.

_Hn, there is no way that kid is going to analyze my brain, heck I don't even want to analyze my own brain, let alone have someone else do it_ he thought.

Psychologists for some reason irk the teen, maybe it was because he father had made the teen go see a few or forced being the operative word.

There were two things that the older teen had got out of his sessions, 1) his therapists were a bunch of crocks; and 2) they didn't know what the hell they were talking about, half the time.

_They think they know everything, wait until they become like their patients then we will see who is more knowledgeable._

Bakura's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the bathroom door opening, looking for his shoulders he caught the sight of his brother.

The older teen laid back down onto the bed, resting his head behind his hands as he waited for his brother to make his appearance and start bitching him out about breaking into other people's room.

Even if that person was related to the said thief _old habits die hard, Ryou should know that by now_. Ryou walked in the room, drying his hair with the towel as he proceeded to head towards his dresser.

The boy was already wearing his pajamas and slippers, ready to get much needed rest.

Half way to the dresser, the young teen stopped as a frown marred his face. Letting out any annoyed sigh, he slowly turn his head and starred into a pair of mahogany eyes.

Placing his towel over the back of the chair, Ryou then lean against the said furniture with his arms cross as he regarded his brother, who had the audacity of breaking into his room.

Okay maybe breaking in wasn't the operative word to use, but allowing himself in without permission, now that is inexcusable.

But, this is Bakura he was talking about and Ryou learned a long time ago there is nothing that he could do, Bakura will always be Bakura (a/n: the thief we all adore and love).

"Do I need to ask how you managed to get in, Kura" he asked with an eyebrow raised. The said teen gave his brother an innocent look, "why I don't know what your talking about Ry."

Shaking his head, the younger brother took a seat at the foot of his bed, not looking at his brother's patronizing stare.

Looking up into the eyes of his brother Ryou asked "what are you doing here Bakura; I thought you would be hanging with Atem and the others?"

The older albino gave his brother a put-off look, "yeah well I was, till Malik said that you sounded depressed; so I wanted to check up on you to see if you're okay."

The younger albino gave his brother a smile "thanks for your concern, but as you can see I am fine; no reason for you to worry."

The two brothers were silence till the older decided to speak "are you sure your okay, Ry?"

Hearing the concern in his brother's voice, Ryou wanted to say no and tell him everything that had happened, _but would he believe me or laughed, knowing Kura no one never knows._

Seeing his brother lost in his thoughts, Bakura crawled over towards Ryou and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, giving him a little shake.

Snapping out of his thoughts, chocolate color eyes starred into mahogany color eyes, "by the look on your face you don't seem fine, what happened?"

Ryou continued studying his brother, with a growl Bakura continued, "you know Ryou, as I approached your door, I noticed something very interesting across the way."

Seeing his brother's eyes widen, the older albino continued "it looked like a dent had décor the wall, now why would that be?"

Ryou knew deep down that his brother had figured it out, hoping to play it off the younger gave the older an innocent look.

Tilting his head to the side "I don't know what you're talking about Bakura, it was there when I came back" Ryou made sure confusion was laced in his voice.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his brother as his eyes narrowed, "quit the innocent act Ryou, I can see right through it." The said teen pouted "so you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you" warned Bakura.

Ryou frantically shook his head, "alright, alright I'll tell you" he whispered. Nodding, the older of the two sat back giving the younger some space.

_Okay, now how should I explain this so I don't sound crazy, well then again Bakura is the definition of crazy so maybe this won't be as hard_ Ryou thought? "This might sound random Kura, but um…do….do you believe in ghosts?

The older teen gave him a dumbful look but shrugged his shoulders, "why wouldn't' I, it is not like they don't exist." Ryou felt relief wash over him at his brother's answer. Then "why do you ask?"

Ryou starred down at his blue and green comforter finding the patterns rather interesting all of a sudden.

"Ryou" his brother growled. Looking up at his brother the young teen carefully chose his words as he began his tale.

Throughout the story, the young albino was studying his brother's expressions wondering what was going on in that mind of his.

Though at the same time, he didn't really want to know. Once done, silence hanged over the two brothers; Ryou purposefully left out the part where he was violently attack.

A frowned had marred on his brother's face, "Ryou" began Bakura slowly earning his brother's attention.

Fisting his hands, Bakura continued, "you weren't hurt or anything were you" he carefully asked?

"Since spirits have the tendency to hurt their victims, if they so choose."

Ryou wasn't really sure if he wanted to answer his brother's question or not, afraid of what Bakura would do if he found out.

But then again, his brother can see through him and as a bonus, Ryou is a horrible liar, so Ryou knew he was in a lose-lose situation.

Seeing his brother's _don't lie to me_ look, Ryou knew he was screwed. The young teen didn't want to voice his answer so a simple nod was all that was needed.

Ryou suddenly became aware of Bakura's eyes narrowing dangerously into slits, as they turn into a darker shade of red, Ryou had to take drastic measures fast or his brother would go on a rampage.

That is the last thing this university needed was a crazy, mentally disturb teen walking around campus taking his anger out on anything and anyone.

"Bakura, it wasn't anything serious, so please calm down" he pleaded. Seeing his brother's frighten look, the older teen tried to get himself under control.

Seeing his eyes turning back to their normal color, Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "Let's keep this between us okay" Bakura order in a calm tone.

Seeing that there was no room for argument Ryou nodded.

"I believe you Ry, but the others probably won't be as understanding."

Seeing his point, Ryou nodded once again "what if it happens again to someone else, Kura….I don't want anyone getting hurt."

The said teen gave his younger brother a smile "until we figure out what's going on, there isn't really anything we can do; just promise me that if what happened, happens again you tell me...okay."

Hearing the serious in Bakura's voice, the teen smiled "deal."

Chapter 5 is done..phew talk about brotherly love.

Anywho please review...let me know what you think. :3


	6. Breakfast and Talk

Chapter 6:

Breakfast and Talk:

Morning approached, leaving only two days left of freedom before classes start on Monday.

Ryou groaned as the sun's warm rays landed on his face through the dorm's window. Of course if he and Bakura had remembered to close the curtains last night, the annoying yet soothing light would've been blocked out.

Turning so his back was facing his brother's, the chocolate eye boy slowly began to open his eyes, knowing that it was time to wake up. The teen's vision was hazy due to sleep so his vision was not 100% clear.

Through his hazy vision, the boy for a minute thought he saw purple, brown and yellow.

He blinked in confusion wondering why he was seeing these colors so after rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep, his vision cleared. Suddenly, his body froze as a pair of dull violet eyes, were staring right at him, at a close proximity.

With an eeped, Ryou flew back, landing hard on top of his sleeping brother.

With a growl, Bakura shoved his brother off of him as he turned, this time facing the window.

Squinting and mumbling incoherent words, the older albino slowly opened his mahogany eyes, narrowing them as they focused on a blushing Ryou and an amuse Marik.

Slowly but surely, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. Sitting up, Bakura began to stretch while giving out a satisfactory grunt as his back muscles popped into place; releasing the tension that was building up.

Once done, he looked over as three pair of eyes ware starring at him. Looking at his two unwanted guests, Bakura shot both Malik and Marik a dirty look while crossing his arms over his bare chest, "and what in hells name are you two doing here" he asked?

Malik gave him a smirk, "morning to you too sleeping beauty" he joked.

Growling, Bakura was about to throw a nasty come back but was stopped by Ryou's soft voice.

Turning to Marik, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, "how long have you two been here" he asked while tilting his head innocently? Marik gave him a smirk, "long enough young one" he stated while Malik nodded in agreement.

"Anyway" began Malik "we were both wondering if you two fine lads would care to join us for breakfast" he asked while bouncing on soles of his feet.

Bakura and Ryou shared a look, "fine, now get out of here so we can get ready" the older of the two grumbled. Both Egyptians nodded as they walked out of the suite, deciding to wait outside for the two albinos.

45 minutes passed and the Bakura brothers were walking out of suite, dress and cleaned to join their two friends. Once Ryou locked the door, the four teens proceeded towards the elevator.

As the four teens were heading towards the cafeteria Ryou noticed that both Atem and Yugi were not with them.

Curious, the young teen turns to Malik, "say Malik, where are Yugi and Atem?" The said blonde shrugged his shoulders, "beats me, they just said that they wanted to explore the campus some more; but Marik here had other ideas as to why they didn't want to join us."

Catching the drift, Ryou couldn't help but blushed knowing that it couldn't be really true. Seeing the whitenette blush, Marik placed an arm around his shoulders, "didn't think you had a dirty mind Ryou."

Hearing amusement lace in the older blonde's voice, Ryou's blushed deepened _well what did you expect me to think._

Bakura rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "ignore him Ryou, Marik just saying that because his mind is always in the gutter."

The Egyptian shot the older whitenette a glare while receiving one of Bakura's famous smirks.

Shaking his head at the two's attics, Malik grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him away from the two hoping to reach the cafeteria with Ryou's innocence still intact.

When they finally made into the cafeteria, the two albinos and two Egyptians grabbed their trays and began gathering their food.

There were a few empty tables available so they headed towards one that is beside the window. After taking their seats, Malik decided to start the conversation.

"I can't believe we only have two more days till classes start, gah" he complained while taking a bite out of his bacon.

Marik gave his cousin a smirk, "you're just annoyed because that girl, who had been crushing on you since we've been here, is in three out of your four classes."

This piece of information had gotten Bakura's attention, "now I am intrigue, due tell me more Marik" he asked the older Egyptian?

Marik couldn't be more than happy to comply, knowing how pissed Malik was going to be once he was done telling the older albino his tale.

Ignoring Malik's protest, the older Egyptian began while giving Bakura an amuse look, "there is this pain in the butt girl who has it bad for our little Malik-chan here, and to make matters more interesting, the girl gave him a cute little nickname, Malik-kins" Marik shot his glowering, blushing cousin a coy smile.

Processing this piece of information, Bakura choked on his food as he barked out a loud laugh causing Malik's blush to darken; his face went even darker, if that was possible, at both Bakura's and Marik's taunting.

Ryou was silent during the whole exchange picking at his food, not feeling hungry.

However, a conversation that was taking place at the table behind him had caught his attention "Did you guys hear, I don't know, anything weird last night" asked a boy with brown hair and spectacles?"

A blond girl nodded, "yea, it was so weird, at first I though it was my suite mates playing on joke on me and my roommate."

After taking a sip of her orange juice the girl continued "I could've sworn that when I woke up this morning, two of my paintings had fallen onto the floor; where as the night before they were nailed, securely in the wall."

"That is nothing, one of my floor mates thought they heard loud pounding against the walls in our hallway and then there was these loud whisperings" stated a third voice, this one belonging to a girl with pink hair, tied up in pigtails.

Ryou kept silent as he heard these different exchanges _I wonder why they weren't physically hurt, like I was_ he thought. When nothing else was said, the whitenette let out a disappointing sigh.

Feeling three pairs of eyes on him, Ryou slowly turn to face his brother and two friends. Seeing their worry expression, the timid boy gave them a reassuring smile.

"Is everything alright, Ryou" asked Malik who was concern for his friend. This time Marik spoke up, "you're quieter than normal, and by the looks of it your attention must've been elsewhere."

Ryou blushed, "sorry, you guys" he whispered. Malik shrugged, "it's no big deal, just remember if something is bothering or someone, come to me ok; Bakura isn't your only confidant here." Ryou gave him a smile, "thank you Malik."


	7. Rumors and Plans for Adventure

Chapter 7:

Rumors and Plans for Adventure:

Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik had left the cafeteria to head back to their dorm rooms.

As the group of four were approaching Dumont Dormitory, Malik couldn't help but look at the different windows.

He wasn't peeking or anything since he couldn't see within the windows after the third floor, but he was curious to see the different decorations that were place on and around the windows.

His attention however, had landed on a figure that was looking out of a window on the fourth floor.

The young Egyptian could've sworn that the said figure, who was a young child, was starring at him as a cold chill embraced his body. _What they hell is a young child doing here_ he thought with earnest.

The air suddenly felt cold around the blonde causing him shiver.

Then in a blink of an eye, the child was gone. Malik blinked a couple times as he kept wondering if it was his imagination or if there really was a child there.

Seeing Malik's puzzled expression, Ryou walked up to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his tan arm giving it a light squeeze.

Feeling light pressure on his arm, the young Egyptian turns to look into a pair of concern chocolate eyes that belong to his best friend.

"Is everything alright Malik, you look like you just seen a ghost" Ryou asked.

Malik gave his friend a blank look and laughed which confused Ryou even more "I am fine Ryou, no worries here" he stated as he turn and walked away from the whitenette heading towards the entrance of Dumont.

Ryou watched him leave and with a sad sigh, followed his friend hoping that the young blonde was really alright.

*******

Evening was upon the campus as students were getting ready for what the night will bring. Malik, Yugi, and Ryou were hanging out in Malik and Marik's room while Atem, Bakura, and Marik had agreed to go to the movie store to rent a movie.

The gang had decided on Saturday nights be their movie nights. Malik was lying on his bed reading the latest issue of his motorcycle magazine while Yugi and Ryou were playing a game of Go Fish.

"Malik, are you thinking about bringing your motorcycle up" asked Yugi while grabbing 3 fives from Ryou's hand.

The blonde nodded, "I have been thinking about it, I might the next time I go home."

The three were silent once again as Ryou and Yugi decided to stop playing their card game and just talk.

Noises were heard from outside the suite, either from people talking, listening to their music or watching television, but the three teens didn't pay any mind.

Wanting to break the silence, Yugi spoke up "this may sound crazy but do you guys believe in ghosts or spirits" he asked curiously? Ryou and Malik were now focusing their attention on a blushing Yugi, "why do you ask" the blonde wondered?

The tri-color teen shrugged, "well I have been hearing rumors about weird things happening at night; I asked Atem about them and he didn't really say anything."

Looking at one friend to the other Yugi then asked "have you guys noticed anything?" Malik and Ryou shot each other a look before looking back at their friend.

"I don't know if this counts but on the way back from breakfast today, I thought I saw a nine year old girl staring out of a window on the fourth floor" began Malik.

Seeing his friends' expression he continued "when that child, was starring at me, I felt this cold energy around me and the clothes she wore weren't even in style."

Yugi nodded as he turns his purple eyes to his white hair friend who had an uneasy look on his face, "what about you Ryou?"

Seeing his friend's curious look Ryou nodded as he began his tale of what occurred the night before.

The bruises on both his arms, of when he was held against the wall, were proof of his encounter. Both Yugi and Malik had shock after hearing what their friend had to endure.

Ryou was not finished, "at breakfast I heard a bunch of people sharing their experiences, so I knew it was no coincidence; this campus is haunted, by what or who I can't tell you."

Malik nodded, "then I guess it's safe to say that Shunhan University has a dark history behind it."

Then a thought hit the blonde who had a look that said he was up to something, seeing his expression the other two teens cringed.

Looking at the clock, the Egyptian nodded "well it's only 7:30 and the library closes at 10, so why don' we go and do some investigation" he suggested.

Yugi gave him a disbelief look "well, what about movie night" he asked? Yugi for some reason didn't feel comfortable, what-so-ever with Malik's plan while Ryou looked like he was considering it.

Malik shook his head, "think about Yugi, this is going to be way more fun then just sitting around and watching a movie, besides we can pretend that we are stars in a mystery movie or something."

Ryou nodded his head "well I think it will be fun since we hadn't had an adventure in ages."

Malik shot him a grateful look, Yugi wanted to say forget it but the way Ryou and Malik had put it, it does sound like it will be interesting or better yet, fun.

Seeing that Yugi was going to give in, both Ryou and Malik shot each other a victory grin. Letting out a sigh, Yugi stood up along with his two friends. After grabbing their jackets, the three made it out of the suite.

************************************************************************************************

Updates will happen soon enough....I promise. I just have to type them up since I already had written this story out and go over the new chapters a few times, then they will be posted.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK...love it, hate it, or I dunno. LET ME KNOW PLEASE!!! Yes I am that desperate.... I will love you even though I don't know you.

Okkkaaaay, insert awkward moment here, hehe.....but seriously please give me your insights, I would really appreciate it.

Until Next Time...BYE!!!!!


	8. Mystery Adventure BeginsDiscoveries

Hey!!! I know that it has been ages since I had updated, sorry but I am still seeing if this story is going to go well.

Anyway, please send me your reviews and let me know what you think.

I can never improve my work without getting feedback ;).

Enjoy

"talking"

_thoughts_

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Mystery Adventure Begins/Discoveries:

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were walking towards the university's library.

The night was cool and there were quite a few students out and about.

Seeing the white and gray building insight, the three teens went up the stairs and into the entrance of the library. Due to it being Saturday night, the library was pretty much dead except for a few students who were just hanging out.

Seeing the receptionist desk in sight, the three friends went up to the woman who was reading a book. Sensing their presence, the older woman looked up and gave them a smile, "what can I do for you boys" she asked?

Ryou gave her a smile, "we were wondering what floor the newspapers and records are located on, ma'am?" The woman smiled, "they are on the second floor, dear."

After thanking the receptionist, the trio head towards the stairs that will take them up to the second floor.

Upon entering the said floor, the teens noticed that no one was there, which was good, no distractions.

Looking around, Malik began leading his two friends to one of the tables that contain a newspaper scanner machine, which allows the searcher to browse different articles.

Taking a seat, Ryou began searching while Yugi and Malik stood behind him, waiting anxiously. "So where should we start" the whitenette asked his two friends?"

Yugi gave him a known shrugged, "well since this university was built in the late 50s, maybe we should look to see what events had taken place back then" he offered.

While browsing the different newspaper articles that existed back in the 1950s, nothing of interest came up, much to the trio's disappointment.

The three teens were so absorb into their research that they failed to notice the new occupants who were standing, watching them with curiosity. As Ryou was about to browse through another article, a tan hand stopped him. Confuse, the Brit looked up at Malik who was looking at the article that was present, with wide eyes.

Yugi noticed this as well, concern "Malik, you okay" he asked? The blond looked to him and gave him a small smile "yea."

Not convince, Yugi let it go, knowing that it was pointless to push the Egyptian, since he can be stubborn.

Turning his attention back to the machine, Ryou was about to scan to the next page but found that his hand was frozen in place. He tried to move it but failed, to everyone's surprised, the teen's hand flew into his lap.

Before Malik could say anything, his words were caught in his throat as the three looked at the scanning machine with wide eyes, as it was moving from page after page by itself.

Then out of nowhere, Ryou was pushed back hard, flying into a surprised Malik's arms.

The force was so fierce that Malik had struggled to keep them from falling backwards. Yugi's eyes widen at what he had just witnessed, as he took a few steps back away from the machine, standing close to the Egyptian.

The machine went on in a frenzy, where everything was a blur till it suddenly stopped. Curious, the teens slowly walked up to the table and leant over to see the article that was shockingly bolded. What caught the trio's attention was that in the title, Shunhan University is mentioned.

However, no one had dared to sit in the chair, afraid of what might happen if they do.

"Well according to this article, before this university was built, a children's orphanage had existed in the exact same place as Shunhan" began Yugi who was studying a picture that was taken back in the late 50s.

Four women and ten children were present in the picture. Scanning the photo something caught Malik's eye, "wait" the Egyptian began as his two friends looked to him. "Look at this" the blond ordered, taking the hint the other two turn back to the picture.

Following their friend's tan finger, they noticed that it was pointing at one of the girls in the picture. A frown marred his face "what is it Malik" asked Ryou? Letting a sigh Malik gave him a pointed look, "just look at the picture of that girl Ry."

Doing what he was asked to do, the Brit did and began examining the girl.

She had red hair, tied up in pigtails with brown eyes.

She wore knee length blue dress with ruffles on the sleeves and neck area. Like the other children in the photo, she wore black flat shoes. "What is it about this girl that has your interest Malik" asked Yugi?

The blonde gave him a small smile "that was the girl who I had saw earlier this morning, on the way back from breakfast." Both Yugi and Ryou gasp at that information "you sure" the tri color teen asked? The blond rolled his eyes, "yes, I would recognize her from anywhere, Yugi."

"But, that is impossible" whispered Yugi who was looking at the girl in confusion. Malik shook his head, "it's not Yugi, not if she is a ghost."

"Well either way, we should continue reading this article, I mean there has to be a reason why this girl's spirit has been reawaken" insisted Ryou. The three went back to reading the article as Yugi began to read

"On August 24, 1950, a fire had erupted within the orphanage killing eleven people."

"When the fire had been finally defeated, thanks to the amazing work of the firefighters." "Eleven bodies were found, the damage was so severe that they could not be identified." "Experts did an autopsy on bodies and discovered that those bodies belonged to nine children and two adults."

"The remaining three bodies were not found, so there is a good chance that they had managed to escape, though there were some skepticism."

"Where ever they are, they were never found."

When Yugi finished reading the article, the three stood in silence trying to comprehend on what they had just learned. "If the names weren't blacked out, we might have been able to discover who those three survivors were and find them, if their around that is" stated Ryou.

"Well now that we have a better idea on what had taken place over 50 years ago, it is safe to say that this campus is hunted; whatever had awaken these spirits it must have a good reason" stated Malik.

"Well they haven't exactly attack anybody since Ryou, so maybe they aren't as violent as we made them out to be, maybe they are upset and just wanted to vent; besides its like what Atem had told me earlier, the dead likes to torment the living" concluded Yugi. "They probably just want someone to pay attention to their pain and if ignored, it angers them" added Ryou.

"You are very observant aren't you boy" stated an unrecognizable voice.

The three teens jumped, turning to where the location of the voice was located, their eyes widen as the sight of three, transparent children.

Out of the three, they recognized the one standing in the middle. There was a boy to the girl's right and another girl to the left. The girl in the middle continued "we screamed and shouted but no one heard us as the fire spread throughout the orphanage."

"Those who had sworn to take care of and protect us had abandoned us; and left us to our cruel fate." The girl whispered the last part as she was studying the ground.

Looking up at the three, the girl glared "we wanted revenged, we wanted to hurt those who were responsible for our deaths; but we can't because we don't know how" she added?

"Well, taking your anger out on someone isn't the way to go, you hurt Ryou badly by attacking him" scolded Malik who shot her a glare.

Meeting his glare with one of her own, the girl continued "I, Alice had never laid a hand on the boy neither had Ethan or Misa here" she shouted. "Then who did, might I ask" the Egyptian shot back?

The boy name Ethan spoke up, "it must've been either Evan or Roland" he informed the trio.

The other girl, Misa, nodded, "Ethan is right, those two were always mean and cruel." "Either way, those two still never learned, even in death they continue playing their games" retorted Alice. This time Yugi spoke up, "so you guys know that you're dead" he asked?

Alice gave him a grim nod, "we saw them bury our bodies, and we three are hardly ever seen." "We don't really like to draw attention upon ourselves" stated Misa with a smile.

"Do you three have any idea on what happened…why are you awake now" asked Malik?

Misa gave the blond a small smile, "we have our suspicions, out of ten of us children, one child was heavily disturbed, our caretakers were of course ignorant of it."

The girl continued "she always had acted innocent but Alice here, had seen right through her."

"She caught Megumi, one too many times playing with matches and trying to lit things on fire, one time she lit up a cat's tail."

Alice nodded "Every time she played with the matches she kept mumbling over and over 'it is almost time, almost time to put things right.'" "I warned our caregivers by informing them of what I had seen and heard but they brushed it off until it was too late."


End file.
